Komatsu's Brother
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: At some point in the letter, the chef collapsed onto his knees and tears poured down his cheeks, which alarmed his friends. They tried to snap him out of it, but all he said was: "He's back, he's alive!" "Oi, Komatsu! Who's alive?" The chef's partner asked with clear confusion. All Komatsu could have said was: "Big brother"


**Chance of OOC**

**A/N: This story has been taken down but now it's up and will never be taken down again even if I don't have any inspiration for it**

**There's a poll taking place on my page. Check it out!**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

A man that looked in his early 20's walked among the very large crowd in a middle of a town that had many people lining up at the restaurants with hope in their eyes. Either way, the stranger wasn't a very unusual sight, so nobody really bothered to look at his direction. Although, what might startle people was the fact that his emerald eyes held so much wisdom and the aura around him was something to both fear and respect at the same time. So, it explained as to why people around him stayed a good few feet away from him unconsciously.

The individual ran his hand through his straight black long hair that reached his mid back that was tied in a low ponytail. A bright smile appeared on his face as he looked around him at the strangers. _It has been too long since I've been home. I wonder how Komatsu is doing. Last I heard he was finishing up his chef training. I wonder if he became a chef in the end. It's too bad that I couldn't follow the same path._ The man thought sadly in the end. Just as fast as the emotion appeared, the black headed man pushed it away smoothly. Silently, as he continued to walk around aimlessly, he wondered to himself if he would be able to find his brother.

While he walked past a newsstand, something caught his eye. The man blinked a few times in confusion, walked a few spaces backwards and saw something that made his eyes narrow in shock and bewilderment. All of a sudden a bright smile appeared on his face. He saw the front page with a picture of his brother in a chef outfit with a blue headed man right next to him.

The man grabbed the newspaper, walked away and started to read it.

During his aimless walk, a look of amazement has appeared. He knew that he was gone long, but how the heck did Komatsu managed to become a head chef at _the _Hotel Gourmet, gotten onto the _IGO Chef Ranking _much less _recreate _the Century Soup? Also, how in the world did he manage to bring back the ingredients with some other people to the Human World? Wait a second! Something wasn't right about those few lines of thoughts.

It was then that a few things stuck out like a sore thumb at the man. One of them was, as far as the individual knew, the soup itself was impossible to recreate. A small amused smile appeared on his lips. _Of course, impossible doesn't exist when it comes to the both of us._ He thought with equal amusements. The second thing that surprised him was the fact that the ingredients _disappeared_ for a _whole year_. _What the heck happened while I was gone?_ The man thought with confusion, which had completely covered the previous amusements. The last thing that surprised him was how different but yet similar Komatsu looked. He was still short, had the strange short stick up hairstyle, but even through the picture he could tell the look of confidence the younger of the duo showed that never was there in the beginning. If the chef was that different from just a picture, the man wondered how much he changed when he was going to meet him in person.

It was then that the stranger realized something.

The black headed man stopped where he stood. He lowered the newspaper, looked into the midair and had a thoughtful look.

"Really, Komatsu, even if you're famous finding you is going to be difficult isn't it?" The man sighed with annoyance. "I guess it's a good thing that I'm sending him a letter later. Maybe he'll send one back and tell me where he is." He paused, "Yet, again, it's been a long time since I've sent him one. Maybe he thinks I'm dead from the lack of letters." Scratching his head he continued with a sad look, "I hope he can forgive me in the end."

With that thought being said out loud, the man disappeared among the crowd.

-ooOOoo-

At the outdoors of the IGO Headquarters, there was 5 people eating with a few animals around them and a chef doing his job, cooking.

It was a nice day.

The sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was the afternoon. There was no cloud in sight. A nice breeze came, went and returned every 5 to 10 minutes. Yes, it was simply a beautiful day. The five characters chatted among themselves, about what they've done for the past year. Of course, the chatting was accompanied by some shouting and threats, but nothing too serious.

The chef, Komatsu, smiled brightly as he served more plates of food for his friends, Toriko, whom was his partner, Sani, Coco and Zebra. The men decided to have a small reunion before they went off to Gourmet World. As, everybody enjoyed themselves, something has caught everybody's attention. They heard flapping and looked up, only to come face to face with a beautiful white owl. Everybody but one looked confused. Toriko asked with confusion:

"An owl at this time of the day?"

"Look, it has a letter."

Sani pointed out, which brought even more confusion and questions. They then watched as the owl flew down towards Komatsu, whom looked as if he was tern in being shocked or tearful. The chef whispered in disbelief:

"H-Hedwig?"

The owl dropped the letter into the man's hand, landed onto the table and seemed to nod in responds. The short man shook his head in disbelief. He ripped the letter open and read it out loud but quietly at the same time:

"_Dear shorty, _

_Great news, I'm back!_

_I'm sorry for not sending a letter for a long time, but I was _busy_, if you know what I mean. I would like to talk to you in person, but I don't know where you are. _

_Send me a letter if you have to, or I'm going to have to hunt you down somehow. _

_Love, Harry._"

At some point in the letter, the chef collapsed onto his knees and tears poured down his cheeks, which alarmed his friends. They tried to snap him out of it, but all he said was:

"He's back, he's alive!"

"Oi, Komatsu! Who's alive?"

The chef's partner asked with clear confusion. All Komatsu could have said was:

"Big brother"


End file.
